


the world you want

by fifteen



Category: Ever After (1998)
Genre: AU: Danielle runs away from home before Maurice is sold, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Garden, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020, podfIDIC, seed fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen/pseuds/fifteen
Summary: In which Danielle runs away from home.a seed fic, written for Voiceteam 2020's Audio Garden challenge. find the seed here: https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/2289.html#cutid1
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: podfIDIC: Seed 3





	the world you want

**Author's Note:**

> I assume this is before Maurice is sold, but Danielle is not a child.

Danielle sat beside the brook and thought of her father. Perhaps it had been a mistake to sneak out of her own house like a thief, but she couldn't see a better choice. She pulled a book from her bag, running her fingers over the cover. It fell open to a much-read passage, and she tried to immerse herself in the familiar words. 

She stared at the page for several minutes, and eventually heaved a sigh and gave up. Doubt lay heavy on her mind. What if her father had been right? 

"I suppose this will take some getting used to," he had said. 

Was she wasting his final gift to her?

But what if she was right, that Rodmilla and Marguerite and Jacqueline really would never come to love her? She chewed her lip. They had more reason than anyone to care for her, and yet they did not. Should that mean no one ever would? 

Danielle closed the book. _No_ , she decided. Leaving had been the best option, and she would not turn back. She tucked the book in her saddlebag and stood up. Happy ever after might be a stretch, but really, whatever she was headed for could only be better than what she left behind. 


End file.
